In the manufacture of corrugated paper cases or boxes, case blank sheets are first fabricated in a machine known as a corrugator. The sheets are then generally formed into a stack for storage. At an appropriate time, it is desirable to unstack the sheets and process the sheets one at a time through a printer or other finishing machine to satisfy a particular order of a customer.
It has been found that because of the high rate at which printing machines operate, it is desirable to unstack the sheets and place the sheets in a shingled arrangement to feed the sheets one at a time to a printing machine or like finishing machine.
Thus it is a principal advantage of this invention to provide corrugated sheet unstacking apparatus for economically and efficiently unstacking the corrugated sheets and accurately aligning the sheets and delivering the sheets in a shingled arrangement to the input of a machine such as a printer for further processing of the sheets.